candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 421/Versions
| difficulty = Extremely Hard }} First Version *The order was 7 striped + striped candy combinations, which is the second highest amount of mixes required out of all candy order levels, (the highest amount of mixes being level 677). The tedious task of combining striped candies together frustrated great number of players, particularly with a toffee tornado in play. *This level was nerfed on May 28, 2014, along with , , , , and . *This level was also considered one of the hardest candy order levels along with , , and . Stars Strategy Strategy 1 *Try to bring down the top striped candies to their bottom counterparts. However, this is VERY difficult because a cake bomb may go off or because combining one set of striped candies will remove the marmalade of the opposite side's bottom one. *Try to make at least one striped candy combination before setting any cakes off. If it is not possible within the first 5 turns or less, get rid of the cakes bombs as soon as you can to make more space on the board. *Plan your moves carefully; when combining striped candies make sure it will not ruin any other set ups you may have. *The cake bombs are a tremendous hazard. They explode whenever all 8 slices are cut off. They can be advantageous by refreshing a bad board, but they may blow off a board with striped candies ready to mix as well. *Don't bother to use boosters unless there are only 1 or 2 mixes left with a lot of moves available. Lollipops and Free switch boosters are the only helpful ones, and they are very situational at best. Aside from these boosters, all start-up boosters are pretty much useless. *Tremendous luck and skill is needed to complete the order of 5 striped + striped mixes. Eventually, there should be a good board to complete the task. Strategy 2 *If playing on mobile, enter and quit until you know you can make a striped + striped combination with one of the four striped candies. If you're playing the level with rules in which the hammer doesn't destroy the striped candies in marmalade, destroy a cake bomb as soon as you can to make an easy striped + striped match when the upper candies fall to the bottom. *Get rid of the cake bombs ASAP. Don't try to make striped + striped combinations before you've taken all four out unless you know you have a very good chance of doing so within 2 - 3 turns, or if you are unable to make any progress on a cake bomb. Use whatever special candies and combinations you can to speed up the process. If you're lucky, you could be down to five combinations by the end of this section. Once all cake bombs are cleared... *Make striped candies. Try to focus making striped candies in the upper middle of the board, as combinations to the side and bottom are difficult to form. If you have a choice between making a striped in the middle or outside, make the one in the middle first. *Make colour bombs. This is a little risky, but can be well worth it. If you see a chance to make one, go for it. It's better to make these near the edges of the board (not including top) but you should take what you can get. Ridding yourself of a colour will make creating striped candies much more attainable. When you use these, make sure no striped candy will be detonated because of it, either due to it being the colour you getting rid of or an unwanted cascade that will happen. Don't combine this with striped candy - there's no good reason for this. Combine this with a wrapped candy if you have a chance and there are no striped candies on the board. *Don't make wrapped candies. They can ruin your game if they are near any striped candies as unwanted cascades can set them off unexpectedly. You will inevitably receive some on the board from cascades, so try to deal with them when they're isolated from striped candies. *Think. I know this sounds silly, but this board requires a lot of thought. Before each move, make sure that nothing catastrophic will be set off and that you can't make a better move. I'll give you one last example: If you're about to make a striped + striped combination, check and see if it will wreck any possible ways to create a striped candy or destroy a striped candy. Make those striped candies (if they will not be set off when you activate the combination) before the combination, or try to lower the combination so that it will not strike any striped candies/ruin a combination in its path. Strategy 2 (For mobile devices) *If playing on mobile, enter and quit until you know you can make a striped + striped combination with one of the four striped candies. Alternatively, clear the cake bombs in as few moves as possible. Walkthroughs , 4 with , and }} Second Version *There were 4 cake bombs instead of 2. The two cake bombs are converted to lucky candies with liquorice locks. *4 spaces were added with striped candies covered with marmalade. *There were 50 moves instead of 35. Stars Walkthroughs | moves = 35 | target = 10,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 6 | spaces = 77 | difficulty = Somewhat Hard }} Third Version *There were six candy colours instead of five. Stars Notes Walkthroughs Gallery Screenshot 2015-11-03-11-39-08.png|3rd HTML5 version Level 421 Reality icon.png|2nd Level icon